


Prodigal

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Prodigal Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, there are spoilers in here for Prodigal Father but I've done this with my usual twisty style. </p><p>Rated Teen only because of what transpires further into the story. Nothing much actually.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal

*On the way to the Belgard estate*

Aramis was a bit grumpy having been on the road with Porthos for nearly two hours without a word exchanged between them. “Well what in the world did Captain Treville tell you that has your mouth clamped tighter than a drum of whiskey?” He wasn’t stupid, Aramis realized that whatever their captain told his friend it was disturbing news to say the least.

“Treville told me who my father was is that significant enough for ya?” Porthos grunted, not even bothering to look at his comrade.

So Aramis found himself following Porthos to a rather impressive country estate of the Marquis de Belgard. Not a most auspicious beginning as they found a man on horseback chasing down two very young maids. After an unpleasant chat with the man, the gates were opened to them. Though Aramis was greatly concerned over what he had just witnessed.

++++

Treated like the long lost son he was, Porthos and Aramis were both invited to stay for dinner. Needless to say it turned out to be a complete disaster with Belgard trading insults with his daughter, Eleanor and his son-in-law.

“Ya know I didn’t come here to cause any trouble,” Porthos offered but when Levesque spit in his face, any nicer feelings he had left as a gentleman went out the window. “Ya brought this on yourself, remember that.” Getting up, Porthos walked to the center of the room where he ended up fighting Levesque. It really was an uneven match as Porthos easily subdued his lesser opponent. The only one happy about it all seemed to be Belgard.

After the display of such animosity Levesque showed Porthos, Aramis suspicions became aroused even further. So he decided to do some snooping on his own and dig a little deeper into the secrets that the family could perhaps be hiding.

++++

When on the estate, Aramis saw one of the maids he had encountered earlier upon their arrival when she and the other young girl were running away. But now she was lying lifeless in a cart... dead. He didn’t believe the story Eleanor had concocted either.

Later he decided to follow Levesque as the man left to go into Paris with the young maid, Camille in tow. When they finally arrived at their destination it was to an unassuming, private house. But Camille seemed quite frightened to his eyes. When Aramis later informed Treville, along with Athos and d’Artagnan, he explained his feelings. “I believe Camille was with Levesque against her will. When I tricked my way inside the house she was too frightened to leave with me. I gave Eleanor the impression I was there because I wanted to have some entertainment with the girl,” Aramis winced. “Then I was informed that the actual *entertainment* wouldn’t begin until ten p.m. tonight.”

“Doesn’t take a mind reader to figure out what type of entertainment that woman was talking about,” Treville remarked.

“Well then, by all means,” Athos arched his brow, “let us put the Levesques out of business for good.”

++++

Meanwhile Porthos, after having been fed half truths and lies from Belgard, later confronted Captain Treville over what he had been told. "Did I earn my place in the Musketeers on merit alone? Answer me!" But when Treville skirted the issue and instead told him he wasn't listening to him, Porthos got so angry at the man that with a heavy heart he removed his pauldron and shoved it into the captain’s hands. “Guess I didn’t earn it like I thought.” He furiously stomped away, leaving Treville to deal with the aftermath.

++++

Having some time to kill while waiting to meet up with Athos and Aramis, d’Artagnan went inside a nearby tavern for a quick drink of ale. Not noticing Levesque skulking in the background watching his movements, d’Artagnan order his lager and quickly downed it, not realizing that it had been tampered with. Not until he grew very dizzy and the room began to spin like a top. 

When d’Artagnan collapsed on the floor, Levesque had his men carry the boy out the back door.

++++

*Outside the house where Camille is being held*

“Where the deuce is d’Artagnan?” Athos kept his vigil for the lad but knew he and Arams couldn’t linger here much longer as the entertainment was about to begin. “Aramis, looks like your with me since d’Artagnan’s been detained,” Athos was upset and didn’t care if his friend knew it. “I do hope that whatever delayed our youngest was of great import or I will take the matter up with the pup later.”

Deciding to not say anything that may add more fuel to the fire, Aramis held out his hand. “I’ve got the admittance fee of twenty livre each that Treville gave me.” Shoving Athos’s share into the man’s hands, Aramis did an *after you* gesture.

“Good enough,” Athos nodded and led the way.

++++

*Inside the house*

“Mmmmm, Musketeers again?” Eleanor queried as she glanced at Athos who was with that other one, what was his name, ah yes... Aramis.

“Off duty Musketeers, Madame,” Athos pointed out.

“We have paid our admittance fee and thought to have some fun tonight,” Aramis gave Eleanor his most charming smile as he kissed her hand.

Sauntering away from them, Eleanor took center stage. “Gentlemen, let the entertainment begin,” she announced theatrically as the doors opened. “Our tableau of innocence has arrived for your pleasure.” Stepping off to the side, Eleanor watched as a group of pretty young girls, dressed in flimsy chemises, paraded before her paying guests. A beat later and another group came through, except this time they were made up of handsome youthful boys. But it was the last young man who brought several gasps from the gentlemen present.

“Mon dieu!” Athos felt like committing murder.

Aramis followed his friend’s gaze and his mouth dropped open. For there was d’Artagnan seemingly unaware of his surroundings as he didn’t appear steady on his feet. Their pup was wearing a pair of flimsy, sheer pants with matching top which was open to the waist, showing off quite an amount of muscled flesh. “Now we know why the lad couldn’t meet us,” he whispered. “Let’s make our move now before I kill someone slowly.”

“They made a very grave error in taking d’Artagnan,” Athos growled low.

“Here they are!” Eleanor clapped her hands. “Young, unblemished girls and free of disease.” Walking around the young men, she almost purred seeing d’Artagnan’s quite extraordinary face. “And of course these fine, lovely boys as well.” Eleanor tapped d’Artagnan on the chin playfully. “Highest bid secures the prize.”

As bids were hollered out back and forth, Athos made sure his voice rang out the loudest. “I BID NOTHING!”

“I don’t think you understand, Monsieur,” Eleanor stared at Athos cooly.

“I UNDERSTAND VERY WELL!” Athos yelled, restraining his absolute fury to the state his protégé’ appeared to be in.

As Aramis urged the young girls and boys out of the house, he could see d’Artagnan start to come out of his drugged stupor. Gripping their young one by the arm, Aramis gazed into d’Artagnan’s still dazed eyes. “You back with us, mon fre’re?”

“My head is killing me,” d’Artagnan moaned softly as he touched it. Wondering why Aramis was staring at him in that manner, he realized he felt slightly chilled. When he gazed down at his clothing, d'Artagnan blanched.

Patting the young Gascon on the back, Aramis laughed knowing an explanation was called for at a later date. “I think you’ll survive. Now come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

Battling through several of Levesque’s men, Athos and Aramis got everyone outside... or so they thought.

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Athos didn’t see the boy anywhere and glared over his shoulder at Aramis.

“He was directly behind me,” Aramis held up his hands. “I swear, Athos.”

But back in the house d’Artagnan, who by now was feeling more like himself, managed to grab a sword from one of Levesque’s men who laid dead by his feet. Still slightly shaky from the drugs that were left in his system, d’Artagnan managed to point it at Eleanor who faced him. “I’ve never killed a woman before but for you I’d make an exception.” Hearing his name being yelled out loudly by Athos made d’Artagnan beat a hasty retreat to join his brother.

“What took you so long?” Athos huffed as he took stock of their young one.

“Eleanor,” d’Artagnan said simply.

“You may tell me later,” Athos glanced at the children in their keep. “We will take them to the garrison and return them to their respective families on the morrow.”

++++

*Belgard’s estate*

Having dealt with finding out being related to Belgard wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, Porthos listened to Treville’s words and compared it to what his father had told him. The picture Belgard had given him earlier of his mother burned in Porthos’s hand as he threw it back at his father. “Ya didn’t think I’d remember what my mum looked like did ya? Probably bought that at some junk pile thinkin’ I believed you were all sentimental over her.” Porthos turned away to leave, disgusted with the man he was related too.

“Damn you come back!” Belgard shouted.

“Looks like he takes after his mother,” Treville smirked and followed Porthos out the door.

Outside the remaining Musketeers waited for Porthos to join them.

“What are you going to do now?” d’Artagnan asked, not being able to read the expression on Porthos’s face.

“What I’ve always done,” Porthos replied lightly.

“What about your inheritance?” Athos held his breath, worried that Porthos may yet change his mind.

“This place... not interested,” Porthos shared a look with Athos. “Still, it’s bigger than yours.” Seeing the amused faces of his brothers, Porthos felt much better.

“Captain thought you may be needing this,” Aramis handed over Porthos’s pauldron to his friend. “All for one...” he quipped.

“Yeah I know,” Porthos gave them all a lopsided grin.

Holding his hand out first, d’Artagnan glanced at each of his brothers in turn and waited as the other Musketeers covered his hand.

“... and one for all!” they all finished together.

“Anythin’ interestin’ happen while I was dealin’ with my so called father?” Porthos questioned. Noticing d’Artagnan blush to the roots of his hair, he stepped closer to the boy. “Eh? What I miss, lad?”

Throwing a companionable arm across Porthos’s shoulder, Aramis leaned in to whisper in Porthos’s ear. It gave d'Artagnan time to get away.

As d’Artagnan mounted Zad, he heard Porthos’s loud bark of laughter. Rolling his eyes, d’Artagnan glanced sideways at Athos who was looking anything but amused. “Could we forget that part ever happened?”

Watching Porthos with Aramis and how the larger man was shaking with amusement, Athos turned to look seriously at his protégé’. “I doubt it.”

The End


End file.
